WHEN FRIENDS MET SEINFELD
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: Seinfeld was set predominantly in an apartment block on New York City's Upper West Side while F.R.I.E.N.D.S was based in the area of Manhattan, New York City. And now they are going to meet.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN F.R.I.E.N.D.S OR SEINFELD OR CONTROL THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. TOUGH I OWN THE ENTIRE DVD COLLECTION OF F.R.I.E.N.D.S AND IF I GET A BETTER JOB WILL BUY THE SEINFELD DVD TOO.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here is a character sketch of one of the secondary characters of Seinfeld:

From : .org/wiki/Seinfeld

**Susan Ross** (played by Heidi Swedberg)—George's fiancée and a former NBC executive. She first appeared in season 4 as an NBC executive overseeing Jerry and George's pilot. She and George dated for a while until she broke up with him because he got her fired. She later became a lesbian. She returned in season 7 when she and George got engaged. She does not get along well with the others- a short-lived friendship with Elaine and Jerry ended when she found their mundane chatter annoying. She is the most frequently recurring female character in seasons 4 and 7, and has a cameo role in the season 9 episode titled "The Betrayal".

ANIWAYS , DOESNT THE NAME SUSAN ROSS RING A BELL?

CAROL AND SUSAN? ROSS GELLER? HIS LESBIAN WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AND MONICA GELLER HAD DATED JERRY SEINFELD AND EVEN PRETENDED TO BE HIS WIFE. {Though Monica used a fake name : 'Meryl'.}THAT WAS BEFORE THE GANG MET AND THAT IS WHY WE DIDNT KNEW ABOUT THIS.

**The Wife"** is the eighty-first episode of the NBC sitcom _Seinfeld_. The 17th episode of the 5th season, it was originally broadcast on March 17, 1994. AND F.R.I.E.N.D.S PREMIERED ON SEPTEMBER 22,1994.

HERE IS A BRIEF REMINDER OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED BACK THEN:

from : .org/wiki/The_Wife

Jerry's girlfriend, Meryl (Courteney Cox), poses as his wife in order that she may share in his 25% dry cleaning discount. In fact, Jerry is having fun with the idea of having a wife, even if it's just to start a sentence. George urinates in the shower while at the health club and fears he may be reported to management. Elaine gets mixed signals from Greg, a prospective boyfriend in whom she is interested. As if things couldn't get more complex, the man Elaine has her eye on is the same person who caught George urinating in the shower.

Jerry eventually cheats on his "wife" with another woman in order to give her the discount. Meanwhile, Kramer is losing sleep because Jerry took his quilt to the cleaner, taking advantage of the discount. Kramer goes to get a tan to impress his girlfriend's family, and ends up falling asleep on the tanning bed.

As it happens, Greg wants to date a female gym instructor and not Elaine. Then he discovers Elaine is friends with George. The episode ends with Kramer meeting his girlfriend's family, who are black, and Kramer being horribly tanned to the extent that he appears to be in blackface. The girlfriend's father then angrily says "I thought you said you were bringing a white boy home! I don't see a white boy! I see a damn fool!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GEORGE COSTANZA AND PHOEBE BUFFAY:

George was featured in the _Friends_ episode "The One Where Rosita Dies" as a suicidal supply manager named Earl. Phoebe rings him trying to sell him toner and she learns about his problem and tries to convince him not to commit suicide.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seinfeld was set predominantly in an apartment block on New York City's Upper West Side while F.R.I.E.N.D.S was based in the area of Manhattan, New York City.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THIS FIC IS ALL ABOUT WHEN F.R.I.E.N.D.S MET SEINFELD.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
